Go On and Stay Gone
by Bartlebead
Summary: The FBI question a senior citizen about two criminals. She recognizes the pictures but isn't having any of the agents' claims about the men in them. A listen-in on their discussion.


I cain't tell you much more than that, Officer. Agent? Oh… Special Agent. Awright. I get it, you ain't really a cop, you're one of them FBI guys, like on Men in Black, that movie with Will Smith, am I right?

I'm jes' kiddin with you, Special Agent. I watch NCIS and Bones, too, on the TV, I know what feds are. And with that suit and the shades you got on? I could tell you all – you and your partner over there, snoopin around our little Winn Dixie – were government types the minnit I saw you.

Okay, I'll look at your pitchers there. Let me see 'em both at the same time. Thanks.

Yeah, I seen 'em. I seen these boys. A' course I'm sure. Those young men are too good-lookin to forget anytime soon. So, yes, it was them. They were in town pretty recently, maybe a week or so past? Time moves pretty slow out here, they ain't a city for miles, we don't even use cellphones. You want somebody, you jes go outside and scream for 'em. They don't hear you, you wait a while and try again. Oh, right. Back to your boys there.

Awright. They ain't _your _boys. I 'pologize for suggestin it. Anyway, they were here, they said, 'cause they was goin to fix our ghost problem. Don't laugh now, you don't know everything. Jes 'cause you're from a city and probably went to lotsa school and such, that don't mean we're idiots. Those nice-lookin boys – what were their names agin? Sam and Dean? Huh. They _said_ they was Lex and Luther Somethin'. Kent, I think? I dunno. Yeah, awright, I'm an old lady, but they were a couple _handsome_ fellas. I might forget their names, but not their faces. Or the rest of 'em, neither. Heh.

Oh, awright, Off– Special Agent. Back to th' subject at hand. The subject bein Sam and Dean, you say their names are. They _are_ brothers, though, like they said? I'm rememberin a little more now. They said they was brothers, even though everyone noted how they didn look at all alike one another. But they acted kinda similar, and they bitched at each other jes like little boys tired a actin like grownups, so we took em at their word.

You want to know about our ghost problem. Well, we don't have one no more, cause Sam and Dean took care of it. Yes, they did, I told you, we're quiet, n we're slow next to city people, but we are not stupid. Our little town would lose some poor soul every August, or sometimes as late as September, but it was every autumn, whichever month it was, that somebody here died. And he – or she, cause the ghost didn't seem to be particular – died hard. Hard and alone. And it was _bad_. I mean their deaths was bad. Whatever caused em was _evil_.

The poor one what had passed on, it was terrible. Their wife or husband or their kid would come up on em, not expecting anythin unusual, and to their horror, there they'd be, lyin in a pool a their own cold, brown blood.

Why brown? Cause it was usually next mornin they found em, that's why. Every single one of em for the last twenty-five years, they was found outside their own home, face down in the road, battered to bits, n the blood all brown and sticky or dried up. Yeah, we got a town that was kinda traumatized. You are not kiddin when you say that.

So when Lex and – right, Sam and Dean… which one was which, by the way? Lex was the tall one, with the dimples when he smiled. Really tall, I mean, like a basketball player, musta been six foot five at least. And the short one – I say short, but he wudn short, not really, at least six foot one, about the same as my Daniel – my husband, he passed on some years ago – he was jes short next to his brother. But, whooey! that boy? He was the older one, I guess? Well, he had the face of an angel, smiling with sin. He was beautiful.

But the mouth on him? Ruined the effect of all that pretty, I kin tell you.

But no, they was not sinful boys. They came here at the end of July, an they waited an lived with us an watched out in the nighttime until the night that ghost started to do its terrible thing. It was little Leona Mitchell it was finnin to take.

Little nine-year-old Leona, with the curly pigtails, who was the best big sister to her baby brother, and always helped her Mama and Daddy! It woulda been something so awful. And who would a found her next morning, if Sam and Dean had not been there to take notice and chase that ghost away and follow it back to its grave n kill it dead? Really dead, no comin back n harmin people who never did anything to him when he was alive.

Cause it turned out to a been Jack and Judith MacFarland's granddaddy Horace, who had disappeared one night way back when. It seems he died at the hands of somebody from his own town – this one, Canton, that is – but though the fella beat him to death he never saw who got him. So, Sam is it? The tall one? He explained it all to us, while the shorter one – Dean? – was tappin his foot, all twitchy, still kinda excited, I think, from putting down the spirit. Anyway, seems the old man was furious, outraged, even, that what happened to him could occur and no one ever find his body as was buried in a lonely hole out beyond the edge a town.

So he was dead awright, but he was still so full-out angry that every year, on the day it happened, he would lure some one of us outside in the night and then beat whoever it was to death jes like he was. He made sure, though, that somebody was gonna find 'em. Was gonna find em an be wrung out with grief and horror.

Well that's what Sam and Dean stopped from happenin ever again in our town. So, yessir, I do remember em all right. But I do not know what direction they took when they left us.

And if I did I just as surely would not tell you a single thing about where you could find those beautiful, brave young men. Now go on, arrest a 86-year-old woman for withholdin' information. 'N if not, take yourself n your partner out of our town and stay out.

Y'hear?


End file.
